Just like a Phoenix
by Dillan-Chan
Summary: When you find yourself in the bottom of the pit, can you gather the courage to climb it all up and get back all you lost? My first fanfic after a looonnng hiatus without writting (and first here and in english!) had to be a Takari one, as I just love them and Digimon Tri is giving me all the feels! Hints of Taiora and Jyoumi. Read and Review please ;)
1. Chapter 1 - His side

Author's Note

I don't own Digimon, if I did Takari would be canon, and probably Taiora too. Oh, and 02 would have been very diferent. I didn't like the "You get a digimon! You get a digimon! You get a digimon! Everyone gets a digimon!" ending, nor the new digidestined.

So now, that the disclaimer is done, a few notes.

I'll keep the dub names, because I'm more used to it, and the OC's that apear will have american names and not japanese ones.

As said above, I'm not very fond of the all 02 stuff, so in this universe, it doesn't exist, and I'm also excluding Tri, as it's only at half point.

If anything more comes to mind I'll add it to the next chapter notes.

Hope you enjoy!

##############################################

 **Chapter 1 - His side**

Yup, this feels good. Nothing like a good Scotch to soothe my mind. I know I should be writing my next novel, but I'm having a major writer's block, and doesn't seem like it's gonna end soon. As I'm appreciating my drink, someone bangs on my door. Really hope it's not my brother trying to change my mind. I won't go tomorrow, no way Jose.

As I open my door I gasp internally. Wasn't really expecting this.

"Hello angel, what are you doin' here?"

Her eyes tell me she's not impressed by my flirting. God, she looks pissed. She who is always so calm. Now that I think about it, every single time I saw her pissed it was because of me. Good TK, good.

"Really? You're drunk? Again?" she says as I give her space to enter the apartment.

"Nop, not drunk."

I see her eyes goin' for the half emptied bottle. Shit.

"You're not sober and that is obvious."

"I'm half sober"

"Half drunk"

Her remark make me smirk. Ok, let's leave it there, before I tell her what I drunk before the Scotch.

"I'll suppose you're not here just to tell me I drink too much."

"You're right! You wanna know why I'm here? Really, you have no clue? Nothing like asking your brother to tell me you won't be coming tomorrow!" Now she's screaming.

I ask if she wants something to drink and she just sighs. Ok, make me drink alone, I'm fine with that.

"I didn't ask him to tell you. He asked me if I wanted to go with him, and I told him I wouldn't go. And I thought you already knew, as I didn't answer your card." I say while I sit and pour my drink. She looks at me with daggers in her eyes.

"I thought that you've forgotten to reply, that the postman lost the letter, anything but this! You are not doin' this! We are friends, I want you there, and you will be! If you are not, I'll come here and kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit for quite a while! And you better take a shower and sober up!"

"Hey, I took a shower four days ago!" I say grinning, while controlling myself to not comment the 'friend' part. That would not be the exact word to what we are.

"Your point?"

Ok, not bad. Her voice is back to normal, so she's not THAT mad at me. As I'm just looking at my drink, I feel her sit beside me.

"Please TK, I know we haven't been as close as we were before, but I miss those times when everything was easy. And I really want you all to be with me tomorrow."

I miss them too, but I won't tell her. I'll just keep looking to my drink as I think.

"So, I have to take a shower and be sober. Anything more?"

"Yes, dress nicely." she gives me a kiss on the cheek and stands up "See you tomorrow."

I hear my door open and close but I just keep drinking. I know she was smiling when she left, and I love it. I shouldn't but I do. Guess I have a call to make.

"Hey Matt, tomorrow, you'll be here at what time?"

##############################################

"Good Morning. You seem.. good."

I just entered my brothers car and the first thing he says is this. Thank you brother, I'm happy that you're so surprised to see me sober.

"You don't have to be so surprised. Sometimes alcohol is not on my breakfast menu."

My grinning face meets his serious face. He reaches for a cigarette and lights it. I know he's just worried about me, but I don't want him to pity me, so I'm changing the subject.

"Where's your other half?"

"She's there already. She and Sora are helping the bride."

I like how he doesn't use her name, but reminds me that she's gonna get married. I try to reach the tobacco but he slaps my hand.

"You already drink too much, leave the tobacco alone."

"I may drink a little more than I should, but you smoke as much as I drink." I smile to my big brother. "And I was only gonna take them away from you. If I can't drink, you can't smoke."

He's looking at me with disbelief, but gets the tobacco and gives it to me. I'll keep this with me until the ending of the ceremony.

"So what made you change your mind? I thought you didn't wanted to go"

"Oh, nothing much. The bride just came to my apartment herself and made me fear for my butt, so I gave in." He frowned at my words. "Don't worry, I said nothing much, I basically just gave in and told her I would go."

"To be honest, I thought that she knew you wouldn't go, that's why when she asked me if you were coming with me, I was like -"

"Yeah, I know, sorry to put you in that spot."

"TK, it's been so many years, can't you guys just..."

"Matt, we've had this conversations too many times. It's over and done. I know, she knows, everybody knows. I would just be happier if I was at home working than goin' to this.. Party."

My voice just gave me away, but I don't care. He gets the point, and just stays quiet. The rest of the trip is done with the radio on, and silence from us. Sorry brother.

##############################################

As we arrive, I see a lot of friendly faces. And some show mixed feelings in their faces when they see me. Hello to you too guys.

"Matt!"

"Claire, how are things going?"

"All's well, she's mostly done. The dress is so pretty!" Claire, Matt's girlfriend is very hyped. "Oh, hello TK, how are you?"

And again, as she sees me, her face shows some apprehension. God, is everyone expecting me to just crack? I make my way through the venue, trying as hard as I can to hide from my friends, until I see Sora. Of all of them, Sora was always the one that tried not to judge noone, so I guess it'll be alright to talk with her.

"TK, how are you?" she smiles. Although she asked the same questions others did before, her tone is completely different.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Nervous! So very nervous!"

"Hey, this time you aren't the one walking the aisle"

"Yeah, I know, but still.. She's like a sister to me, and I'm nervous with her!" Yeah, there's the Sora I know, always caring for everyone.

"Sora, is she in there?" I ask pointing to a door behind her. "Could I go congratulate her?"

The words escape my mouth before I can even think. Sora looks at me as if trying to scan how I feel, but I guess that the sober me can fool her.

"Yeah, sure. She just got dressed, and it's very nervous, I think it will be good if she sees you. Just promise you won't tease her ok?"

"Sure. And thanks."

I knock on the door. On the other side I hear her voice telling me to enter.

"Oh thank god you're here Sora! Can you please help me with the zipper again? The goddamn thing was already up but seems to be joking with me, and it keeps coming down!"

"I'm not Sora, but yeah, I can help you." The words come from my mouth with a smile. I remember the times where I used to help her with the zippers all the time.

"TK, sorry, didn't knew it was you." She looks up from the pocket mirror she was using to check her makeup. "Was Sora out there?"

"No, guess she went outside to talk with Tai. But I can help you, just stand up."

Ok, I lied, but the thought of touching her as I used to, just to zip her up, was making it difficult to resist. She gives me a small smile, and stands up. As expected, the thing is jammed, that's why it keeps falling. She promptly asks me if I can stick it with a safety pin. Yeah, why not?

As I'm taking my time to help her with the dress, her perfume is intoxicating me. I guess this was a bad idea, but who cares?

"So, prepared to the great step?"

"Nervous, very nervous."

"Don't be, worst case scenario I couldn't keep the zipper up and it will fall mid ceremony, leaving you nude in front of everyone!" I laugh as I see her face "Hey, nobody would ever forget this day!"

"TK stop, you're making it worst!" She says this but her tone tells me she's actually happy that I can joke around. "So, you came here just to help me with the zipper?"

"Yeah, you know how I am, the knight in shining armor, born to deal with bad zippers."

We both laugh so hard that tears are forming in our eyes. I use my fingers to clean hers.

"Be careful, we don't want you to ruin your makeup." She blushes at my touch, but I don't really care. "And no, I didn't dream you would have zipper troubles and came here to save you, I just came to congratulate you on your most important day."

She keeps blushing. Damn, she's just too cute.

"And as you can see, I've taken a bath and didn't drink anything, so please spare my butt!" I grin as much as I can. She starts laughing again.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. But now I know that when I need you to do something, I just have to threaten you butt."

"Leave my butt alone! He's innocence!" My stupid jokes just keep coming.

We change some more jokes until we hear a knocking in the door. It's Sora saying that it's almost time. As she closes the door, we face each other

"Ok, guess now it's time to serious business. I really hope you have the best in your life 'cause you deserve it."

I don't know when I decided to do it, but when I notice my arms are hugging her.

"Tk, I.."

"You really deserve to be happy, and I am so sorry for ever hurting you Kari."

I just kiss her in the cheek and get out of the room, not once looking back at her.

The venue it's full with people, and it's making me light headed. I really really really need to go outside.

"TK, where are you going? The ceremony is gonna start!"

Mimi grabs my hand as she and Joe cross my way.

"Just need something I left in the car, be right back."

"We'll save you a seat"

Again, I lied. As I reach the outside I see my brother looking to nowhere.

"Here." He looks to me with a confused look as I give him the tobacco. "You look like you're in pain without them."

"Jeez, thanks, but weren't we supposed to not drink, not smoke today?" He says as he's lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, but as expected, I can't watch the love of my life getting married to someone else while sober." And as I say this I start walking away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Side

**Chapter 2 - Her side**

Really? Really? He must be kidding me. Oh god, am I mad. What the hell? The taxi driver is looking weirdly to me but I just don't care. Today was supposed to be a calm day, so that tomorrow I would be as rested as possible. But then, as Matt left Claire in my house, I just made the stupid question.

"Is TK coming with you tomorrow?"

"He didn't tell you?" Matt looked confused. "He's not coming. At least that's what he told me."

I was so mad I just stormed out of the house saying I would be back, and catched the first taxi I found. I know things aren't the best between us, but this is too much.

"We're here dear."

It's seems we arrived some minutes ago, but I just didn't noticed. I pay the fare and get out of the taxi.

As I knock on his door I start to get nervous.

"Hello angel, what are you doin' here?"

You haven't called me that in a long long time, so don't try to be cute when I'm mad at you. His halit and his voice tell me he's drunk, again, which causes us to change a few words about his drinking.

"You're right! You wanna know why I'm here? Really, you have no clue? Nothing like asking your brother to tell me you won't be coming tomorrow!"

Ok, I didn't wanted to scream at him, but I'm just too mad.

"I thought that you've forgotten to reply, that the postman lost the letter, anything but this! You are not doin' this! We are friends, I want you there, and you will be! If you are not, I'll come here and kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit for quite a while! And you better take a shower and sober up!"

We are friends.. I tell him that but internally I'm not sure what to call us. We were best friends since what seems like ever. We first met at 8 years old, with the whole saving the digital world. We lived in different places, so we had a penpal friendship until we were 11 and ended up in the same class. At that time, he and his mother moved here, so we've been together since then. Although we had other friends our age, we always seemed to click better. In high school we started dating. It seemed so natural. He had a lot of female admirers because of Basket, and it started getting worse as he grown, but he was never interested in anyone. I can't say I didn't notice boys looking at me, but I never really cared about romance. Not until I fell for him, really hard. It was all so perfect, as he had fallen for me too. Those were the best days.

"Hey, I took a shower four days ago!"

I'm brought back to reality by his stupid retorts. He's always like this, at least in the good days. The bad days, when he's too intoxicated with the drink, he looks like another person.

"Your point?" I feel myself getting calmer because of his jokes. He seems to notice as he relaxes a little.

I sit beside him on the sofa and ask him to please come. It would mean a lot to me to see him there and ok with all of this.

"So, I have to take a shower and be sober. Anything more?"

"Yes, dress nicely." I'm so happy he gave in that before I can even think about it I give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

I leave as soon as the conversation is over, with the biggest smile on my face. He doesn't move from his spot as I get out of the apartment. Gosh, I'm so happy right now, and I don't even understand why. I feel my cheeks hot as probably I'm blushing. Stupid me, I shouldn't still feel like this because of him.

I fast my pace as to catch a taxi as soons as possible. I really need to rest for tomorrow. In the ride I remember college days, and the beginning of the end for us. The party guys he met in his major, all the nights that he would go out and drink more than he should, and all the mood swings he started to have because of that. In our second year of college we broke up after one more party night, one in which he ended coming to my house at 4am completely drunk and with a sick smell of woman perfume. My parents weren't home that day, so I let him sleep there instead of making him go home. Still, in the next morning we had a big argument about his drinking and the way he always seemed to be more friendly to random girls as the alcohol in his body increased. I knew nothing had happened, but it was the last strike, for his attitudes were getting worse and worse. He stormed from my apartment and since then I rarely saw him sober again.

I feel the tears falling from my eyes as I exit the taxi. They must stop before I get home or there will be questioning. As I enter the lift, I take a deep breath.

####################################################################################################

"OH MY GOD, you look perfect!"

I just put on my dress and Claire couldn't be more excited.

"It's true, you couldn't have chosen a better dress Kari."

"Thank you Sora. I'm just so nervous."

"It's normal dear" Sora hugs me "Enjoy the feeling, it's one of the best you'll have."

She smiles at me as she look to her wedding ring. It's been almost 2 years since her wedding with my brother, and they're still as in love as they were when they first started dating.

"Claire, let's leave the bride alone for a while and see how the preparations are going."

As they leave I look myself in the mirror. The makeup team did a really good job, I look, and feel, like a princess. My nerves are getting stronger, but I can't give in to them. My zipper just went down again. Have to ask Sora to pull it back up. I look to the ring Brad gave me when he asked me to marry him. We had dated for 2 years, and things seemed to be good, but I really wasn't expecting him to propose to me at dinner in my house, with my family there. I accepted in the moment, although I can't say I was that confident, but hey, we've been having a good relationship, why should I be so insecure?

As my mind is drifting I hear a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in."

Time to get ready for the big event.

"Oh thank god you're here Sora! Can you please help me with the zipper again? The goddamn thing was already up but seems to be joking with me, and it keeps coming down!"

"I'm not Sora, but yeah, I can help you."

My body freezes at this words, or better, at the voice that spoked.

"TK, sorry, didn't knew it was you." I look up and face his eyes "Was Sora out there?"

"No, guess she went outside to talk with Tai. But I can help you, just stand up."

I do as I'm told with mixed feelings. I would really prefer to have Sora here helping me. Hell, even my brother. I just didn't wanted to be alone right now with him. Still, I smile and stand up. It's seems the zipper is jammed, so we'll just have to go with a safety pin and hope for the best. I'm really enjoying his touch with my skin more that I should.

"So, prepared to the great step?"

"Nervous, very nervous."

"Don't be, worst case scenario I couldn't keep the zipper up and it will fall mid ceremony, leaving you nude in front of everyone!" I start to get flushed "Hey, nobody would ever forget this day!"

"TK stop, you're making it worst!" And making me laugh. "So, you came here just to help me with the zipper?"

"Yeah, you know how I am, the knight in shining armor, born to deal with bad zippers."

I'm starting to tear up, not only because of the laughter but he doesn't need to know. He gently uses his fingers to stop my tears from ruining my makeup and I feel like I'm blushing even more.

"And no, I didn't dream you would have zipper troubles and came here to save you, I just came to congratulate you on your most important day."

Oh God. I feel my face becoming even more redder, is this possible?

"And as you can see, I've taken a bath and didn't drink anything, so please spare my butt!"

Oh, the stupid jokes. How I missed them. We keep goin' at it until we hear a knocking in the door. It's Sora saying that it's almost time. As she closes the door, we face each other

"Ok, guess now it's time to serious business. I really hope you have the best in your life 'cause you deserve it." He says as he embraces me.

"Tk, I.."

"You really deserve to be happy, and I am so sorry for ever hurting you Kari."

With a kiss on my cheek he gets out of the room, not once looking back. Moment later Sora reenters the room.

"Kari we.. Oh dear, is everything ok?" I haven't noticed the tears falling until this moment. "Did TK tell you something bad?"

"No, he.. He only congratulated me. I don't know why I'm like this, I mean, it's been such a long time and.."

Sora gives a small smile and hugs me. She knows how I feel right now and what's going through my head.

"You know that time doesn't always work. Especially if there was unfinished business."

"I.. I'm so stupid, Brad is such a perfect guy and yet I can't seem to appreciate it."

"What's perfect to one person doesn't have to be perfect to another."

"I think Brad won't ever be happy with me.."

"Of course he will. The real question is if you'll ever be happy with him." She just keeps smiling and starts cleaning the tears falling from my face. "Kari, you know you're not the easiest person to read, but I recall the face you made when he proposed to you.. And it was not the one you would expect to see when someone proposes to you. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

She's always like this, accepts everything and never judges anyone. Everyone I know right now would be judging me for this, saying it's a mistake to do it, but as I confess my intentions to her, her faces tells me she'll be by my side either way.

"Gotta go" I tell her after she fixes my makeup.

"Good luck"

I exit my room and turn for the one I know I'll find him. Fortunately everyone is goin' for they seats right now, so no one is passing by this corredor. I knock on the door.

"Come in" I walk in the room. He's looking through the window but as soon as I enter he turns around and face me. "Oh Lord, you look so… I don't have words to describe!" He's smiling so much in his bliss. "But should you be here? Isn't bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding?"

"Thank you for the compliment Brad but… we need to talk."

"Is everything ok Kari?" His expression starts to change. Guess now I'll have to go with it.

"I'm sorry, I.. I think we went too far to fast, and-"

"You're breaking up with me right?" His calm tone makes me feel worse than I already feel.

"You're probably mad at me and you have all the rights to be, but I want you to know that I care about you, I just-"

"You just don't love me. At least not as much as I love you."

I know I'm breaking his heart, and the fact that he's calm and accepting it so easily breaks my heart.

"I'm so so sorry."

"Guess we'll have to go and tell the guests-"

"I'll go. It's my fault, and you're being an incredible person accepting it so easily. Thank you Brad, and again, I'm sorry."

I exit the room and find Sora waiting for me outside.

"We broke up. I.. I'm now going to tell the guests."

"No Kari, you're going to you room, I'll call both your families so they can go talk with you guys in private, and I'll tell the rest of the guests, no need for you to worry."

I finally crack and start crying. Why is everyone so good to me?

"Thank you Sora."


	3. Chapter 3 - The After Match

**Author's notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it :)

You will notice a change in the narrator, as from now on it will be in the 3rd person. In the first 2 chapters it made more sense for me to write it that way to better show the feelings that were there, but I really prefer to write this way, so I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!

Text in italic indicates thoughs.

Just for reference, I keeped the jobs that lame ending gave us except in 3 cases:

Tai - He's a P.E. teacher and the football's team coach.

Matt - He still has the band Teen Wolves, they aren't that much famous, but have good fans.

Izzy - He's a programmer.

####################################################

 **Chapter 3 - The After Match**

Matt was still outside smoking when he noticed some people exiting the venue.

 _Did anything happen?_

"Matt there you are!" Claire was walking fast in his direction. "You're smoking? Wasn't today a no smoking day?"

"Long story" He sighed. "What happened? Everyone is leaving the venue."

"Yeah, the wedding was called off."

"WHAT?!"

"It seems someone got cold feet and decided to call it off.."

He had a feeling he knew who did it and why.

"I should go find Sora, I'm sure she's helping Kari and the Yagamis with this. Come too as soon as you finish smoking please." With this she disappears again in the venue.

 _Shit!_ Matt lighs up another cigarette. Why did this have to happen? Maybe it would have been better if he didn't come.

As he was lost in his own thoughts, someone got next to him. He looked at his best friend.

"I heard from Claire… How are you? I mean, it was your sister wedding..."

"Yeah, and it was my sister decision. I don't get it, but if that's what she wants, be it.. I just hope she doesn't regret it later."

"Did they broke up? Or only called of the wedding?"

Tai's face gave the answer before his mouth.

"They broke up. Seems Kari's feelings for Brad got colder with time, and she doesn't want to hurt him.. More." _Shit!_ Matt didn't know what to say. "Hey, you haven't stopped yet? That thing will kill you."

"I know, but unfortunately I need the nicotine to keep my mind from goin' insane." They laugh for a while until Tai's parents come and call him. "Go help your family, I'll be there in a sec."

#########################################################################

The venue was almost empty. Almost all of the guests had already gone home, and the decorations were being taken of the walls pretty fast.

When Brad and his family left the venue, his parents gave a hateful look at Kari, who was already back in her jeans and tank top. She was so sorry she had hurt their son, but obviously they didn't care. Matt was helping Claire with the decorations, when Sora got to them.

"Hey, Matt, can you please go outside?" Her voice was low enough so only them could hear it. "TK is back and I don't think he should be here right now, so take him away before anyone else notices it please. I'll help Claire."

She didn't need to repeat herself. Claire nodded. She and Sora would finish the task and then Sora would take her home, while Matt would go now and take TK.

As expected, Matt only had to take a look at his brother to know how drunk he was. He got him in his car.

"Matt, what are you doin'? Did I spend too much time drinkin' that the party is over?"

"What did you tell her?" TK looked at this brother with a confused face. "To Kari. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I just told her I was really sorry for what I did and congratulate her." Matt's face seemed to sober up TK. "D-Did anything happen?"

"She called the wedding off."

"WHAT? Why?"

Matt looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I guess she wasn't ready to get married."

"Are they still together or.."

"No, it seems like they really broke up."

"Turn around Matt, I need to talk to her and-"

"And what? Do you really think she'll like to see you in that state?"

"I-"

"I know you care for her. Still, do you remember why you broke up?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"Yes, and because you drink too much. So think carefully before even trying to talk to her. Neither of you deserve to go back to that."

#########################################################################

"It's all done!" Claire and Sora said in unison.

"Thank you dears. Here, have some to eat." The Yagami's had been preparing a snack for those that were helping with the cleaning. Tai, Joe and Izzy were transporting the last bags to the car. Claire and Sora had finished folding the decorations. Mimi was just finishing her last call to organizations so that the food prepared beforehand for the ceremony was not wasted. Kari had been helping in whatever she could. She was so grateful to her friends, the ones that were with her since she was 8. And Claire, but Claire was already one of them since she started dating Matt. Talking about Matt..

"Where's Matt?" Kari had just noticed he wasn't there. Neither was the other blonde boy.

"They had to go, something came up and we told them it was ok." said Sora, answering what she really wanted to know.

"Ohh, ok."

"Arrgghh, finally done! Where's my food?"

"Please Tai behave. People will think I don't feed you!"

"Of course you feed me Sora, but I'm starviiiing!" Tai gave a kiss on the cheek to his wife and she blushed.

"Oh you two are just the cutest!" Mimi said "Joe, why can't you be like this too?"

"Mimi, please not again" Joe sighed.

Joe and Mimi had started dating during college to everyone's surprise. Still, they cared a lot about each other and everyone got used to it, although sometimes Mimi would mess with him, as he was always very respectful and wouldn't act romantically towards her in front of anyone.

"Yeah, remember how red he got last time you held hands? He would die of embarrassment with something like this. Auch!" Sora pinched Tai arms at his comment.

"Don't tease them Tai."

Suddenly a laugh echoed in the venue. It was Kari's laugh and it was the first time since she canceled the wedding she laughed. Everyone couldn't help but smile.

#########################################################################

"He got drunk again, right?"

Sora and Tai has just left his parents house and were driving home.

"Tai.."

"That's why Matt was smoking so much. And why he went home so soon."

"He was sober when he arrived.. But yeah, he disappeared somewhere and when he came back he was pretty drunk."

Sora knew better than to lie to her husband.

"It was because of him wasn't it? After all this time, and she's still.."

Sora sighed.

"You know her better than me Tai. You can't tell me you didn't noticed her expression when Brad proposed. She looked really conflicted."

"I noticed but I wasn't sure what that meant, I mean, it's Kari, she was always one to hide her emotions away."

"Yeah, you were always the expressive one.."

"But then, why did she accepted? She just had to say no!"

"And when has Kari ever did something easily knowing she would hurt others? I can just imagine how she was feeling all this time."

"Do you.. Do you think they'll get back together?"

Sora could hear pain in his voice. After the broke up Kari was miserable, to the point that Tai, who always loved TK as a little brother, suddenly hated him to death.

"Their relationship ended with a big discussion and since then they haven't really talked at all. They were so close and then they stopped seeing each other. There was no closure, and without it, there won't be peace. So first I think they have to straighten things up, and get the closure they never got. After that, god knows what will happen, but I don't think your sister is ready for another relationship so soon."

"There's nothing to talk about, he was a jerk that hurt her."

"But it was weird he started drinking that much.. He was such a good kid until he got to college.."

"And then he showed his true colors, just that."

"We both know you don't really mean that" Sora smiled to her husband "But no more talking about them. We've arrived and we're tired, so let's go to bed."

#########################################################################

Kari was finally alone in her room. The day couldn't have gone worse. She left home and wasn't supposed to come back. Her room had many boxes filled with stuff she would take to her new home. Brad's parents hated right now, her friends have given her weird looks all day, and her parents were disappointed. She could tell just by looking at them, that's why as soon as Sora and Tai left their house she had excused herself to her room. Most of all, she had broken Brad's heart, which he really didn't deserve.

 _Great Kari, just great. Wonder how much time I can spend closed in my room until someone makes me go out…_

She looked around at her now not-old-room. It will take awhile to get all the stuff back in their places. She sighed at this though. That could wait for the next day, or maybe the next week. Surely wouldn't be that day. Her eyes caught the corner of the album she opened the night before. It was one full of pictures taken by her. After going to TK's, she had gone to her room and got the album out of it's place. The photos were all of her younger days, and most of them had TK in it. He had such a big presence in her whole life. Tears started falling again. How could she still be thinking of him after having broken the heart of someone that loved her so much?

"Damn it Kari, why do you have to be like this?" She looked at the photos, one that had the grinning face of a teen with blond hair with blue eyes wearing a basketball jersey. "And why do you always end up in my mind?"


	4. Chapter 4 - 6 Months

**Author's Note:** I'm so so sorry for the delay, but between my job and some IRL stuff I really couldn't write :'(

But I promise I'm goin' to finish this :)

############################################################

 **Chapter 4 - 6 Months**

"Cheers!"

The group raised their glasses and, as if queued, the doorbell ringed.

"Finally, the pizza is here. Jesus I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Tai." Matt retorted as he went to the door. "Just wait another minute."

As he opened the door, the person smiling at him was not the pizza guy, but a young man with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hello Matt." TK smiled at his brother.

"TK, what are you doing here?" Matt asked hugging his brother.

"I've come back and decided to surprise you."

"Yeah, it really is a surprise."

"Matt, need help with the.. TK!" Claire shouted of joy when she saw the young man. "So good to see you!"

TK heard voices from the living room.

"Sorry, you have company? I should have called first."

"Oh, there's no problem, it's just the usual gang." She smiled at him and pulled Matt from the doorway. "Come on."

The three entered the livingroom. The table was filled all around with his friends.

"TK you're back!"

"Welcome back!"

All around everyone greeted him with smiling faces. The only person who kept a straight face was Tai, and he was kinda expecting that. Since his relationship with Kari ended that Tai hasn't been much happier when he's around.

"Here, grab a sit" Mimi called pulling over an empty chair for him.

"Thank you Mimi, and by the way, Joe, Mimi, congrats on the engagement."

"Oh thank you, but we're not the only ones to be congratulated today, right Sora?" Mimi smirked eyeing her friend. "They just told us that she's pregnant!"

"Really? I'm so happy for you Sora, Tai" he smiled at the couple "Congrats! Do you know already if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Thank you TK" Sora smiled and looked at him "Not yet, it's too soon for that."

"Yeah, but with all this great news, it's time to celebrate.." Mimi interjected "So while we wait for the pizzas, want something to drink TK? Beer, wine, some digestive?"

TK looked at Mimi with a confused look, and then to his brother.

"By the way TK, where have you been? Matt only told us you were on a trip looking for inspiration for the next book." Izzy asked.

"Really Matt?" TK started laughing.

"Hey, it wasn't my place to tell them. I didn't even knew if you wanted me to tell them.."

"It's no problem." TK smiled and looked to his friends. "I wasn't on a trip, I was on rehab."

The table went silent, and TK could swear some of them stopped breathing. Even Tai was surprised.

"Oh my, so juice?" Mimi was the first to break the silence, as she had already a beer in her hand to give him.

"Yes, please. By the way, Mimi, why are you in an apron?"

"Oh, I cooked us food, a lot to be honest, as I'm planning to expand the menu on my new restaurant, but Sora is having cravings of pizza, so we'll wait for the pizzas to eat."

"So sorry Mimi, I really am!"

"No worries, but everyone will have to take food home afterwards, 'cause I suspect there will be a lot of leftovers."

"So not only you get me out of my own kitchen, and now you want to leave food here.. I may get used to having a chef making my lunch" Matt joked "Claire, what do you think? Should we hire her?"

"Nah, I prefer your food Matt, no offense Mimi."

"None taken." Mimi smiled "Hey, I couldn't work here, but you can always come to my restaurants and eat there. It would be great publicity!"

Matt sighed at the comment while the rest started laughing.

"Did I miss something while I was gone?" TK asked.

"Yeah, seems some of his fans followed him around and discovered that small coffee place he liked to go daily.. So it's been really hard to go there as it's always full." Claire said while laughing harder.

"It's not funny, I can't find a place with coffee as good as that.. And I really need my coffee."

"You knew that would come when you decided to be a musician" TK retorted laughing.

"It's not like my band is that famous, and those crazy girls only like me 'cause of my not-so-usual looks" he looked at his brother "we both know that."

"Yeah, true, being blonde in Japan is hard… Maybe we should just dye our hairs."

Everyone stared at him.

"You're joking right..?" Matt asked.

"Of course, mom would kill us."

The bell ringed again.

"Well, this time I hope it's the pizza guy, 'cause I'm completely starviing!"

"Calm down Tai" Matt said as the two guys went for the door. This time it was really the pizzas.

"Ok, finally we can get all of the food!"

While the guys choose the pizzas to go first to the table, Mimi went to the oven and started taking stuff out of there.

"How much food have you done?" Joe asked while helping her.

"A lot, Tai is here."

Everyone helped getting the table ready and then sat at their seats.

########################################################################

A few days after his return, TK was at home writing. The new script was coming at a relatively good pace, and he was quite happy with it, but right now he was in a slump. There were some days like this. During his rehab he had them and he knew they would continue happening, at least for now. Trying not to think much about it, he just grabbed his jersey and changed clothes, getting his basketball on the way.

##########################################################################

Kari was walking home just like any other day when she saw someone on the basketball court. _It can't be.._ She was almost certain, but she had to be sure, so she changed her direction and went to the benches near the court. As she got closer she recognized the wild blonde hair of the solo player. TK used to play basketball, and was really good at it, but stopped playing it after high school, deciding to focus on his writing.

 _He's still very good at it.._ Her eyes kept staring at the player. In the last 4 years they haven't been as close as they were before, and every time they met she felt like they were drifting apart and that he wasn't the person she saw growing up beside her all those years. Now, seeing him on the court, it seemed as if they have gone back to the past when they knew each other as well as themselves. She couldn't help but smile. She felt such bliss from just being there that she took out the short stories she brought home to grade and started reading them. She was so absorbed in the reading and grading, that failed to hear the steps nearing her.

"I'm having a deja vu. If you wanted to talk to me you could have interrupted you know?"

"Hi there TK." she lifted her head to the grinning face. "You were so focus I just couldn't, sorry."

 _Just like in the old days_ they both though.

Whenever TK had basketball practice, Kari would usually wait for him in the benches, doing her homework or reading some book. The only time she would pay attention was when his fan group, that usually was there too, started screaming.

"So.." he said as he sat down next to her "why were you waiting for me?"

"Well," she started gathering all her papers and putting them in her suitcase "to be honest I wasn't expecting to find you here, I was just going home when I saw you and I thought that we haven't really talked much lately so.."

"Yeah, and most of the conversation during dinner was about the engagement and Sora's pregnancy. Well, and I kinda made everyone awkward appearing there unannounced and telling about the rehab."

"That is one of the things I would like to talk about, I mean, we are friends, and 'tho there may have been some problems, I really treasure our friendship, but I feel that we're drifting apart and-"

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." he sighed "I feel the same, to be honest, and I know it's my fault. We've been friends for more than 10 years, but I haven't been that much of a good friend in the last years.. And I'm really sorry for that."

She looked at him and saw how serious his face was. _Good._

"Hey, we've been friends since ever and we'll continue being it, won't we?" she smiled at him, the sweet smile she always used to have. "We have more than time to make up for the last years."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"How about a coffee? When you're not sweating?"

"Seems good."

"Nice. So I'm going home, still have a pile of papers to grade."

"And I need a bath."

They both laugh and got up. They were almost at TK's place when he noticed something.

"Wait, your apartment isn't in the other direction?"

"Oh, yeah, I never told you. I moved out of my parents a few months ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I decided it was time. To be honest, I already had most of my stuff packed so.."

 _The marriage._

"I heard about what happened that day.. I'm-"

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault." she noticed the worry in his eyes "I'm fine, really, I was just in need for some change."

"That's why you let your hair grown?"

"That too, but I always wondered how I would look with a different haircut. Anyway, we must part here, as I'm going that way." she said pointing to their right.

"Yeah, my apartment is right there" he said point with his head to the building in front of them.

"I know where you live silly." she said smiling "I'll keep you on the promise to go out for coffee."

"Ok, I won't forget. See ya."

"See ya."

"And Kari.. that haircut looks good in you."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot Cocoa

**Chapter 5 - Hot Cocoa**

Sunday afternoon Kari went to take a bath. She had two hours until the meeting hour she'd agreed with TK. He had called her the day before to schedule their outing.

 _It's funny that both though about the same place_ she couldn't help but smile. The family restaurant where they would meet was a very special place.. At least for her. Everytime she had gone there it had been with him, first as friends, later as lovers, and she had not gone there since they were separated.

She got on the bathtub remembering the first time they went there.

###################################################

It was a Saturday night, after a concert of Matt's band. They were fourteen and had gone to the concert with Tai and Sora, but the two lovebirds had disappeared when entering the venue.

Kari felt something warm on her shoulders.

"Take this, you're shivering."

TK had taken off his jacket and put it on her.

"You sure? Won't you be cold?"

"No worries, I have long sleeves and ain't that cold" he said while showing of his smile.

"Thank you TK. Now if only my brother would show up… Oh, finally. T-"

Tai and Sora were leaving the venue, his arm around her shoulders, her arms around his waist and, as soon as they were outside, their lips touched. Kari was about to call her brother but went mute. Her and TK's face went all shades of red.

"I think we better go first… " TK said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll send an SMS to Tai telling him we went home already." she said getting her cellphone "By the way, wanna go for hot cocoa? My treat."

"That seems good."

"Nice, I've heard about a nice place with very good hot cocoa and reaally wanna go there."

"You really have a sweet tooth." They grinned at each other and went to the family restaurant.

The place was kinda packed, but they found a free table at a corner and sat down.

"Didn't though it was this popular.."

"Let's hope they still have the hot cocoa."

"Don't joke about that TK!"

The waitress came and got their orders. The hot cocoa was as good as Kari had heard about.

"It's good isn't it TK?"

"Yeah, it's really good! And it warms you all inside, good choice."

"It's the least I can do after you lend me your jacket."

"Already told you, don't worry."

They drank the cocoa and then went to Kari's place. As promised to Tai, TK accompanied her home, as it was late night.

"Well it seems we've arrived. Hope you liked the company."

"Of course I did TK. And thank you for bringing me home, I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure."

"Here, your jacket. Thanks again for lending it to me." Kari said as she took the jacket and giving it to TK.

"No worries, you can have my jacket anytime you need."

A rush of wind came and Kari shivered. Suddenly she felt warmth around her. TK was hugging her. Kari felt her cheeks get a little pink.

"TK?"

"Just a little warmth for the ride up." He said letting go, and turning around "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya" Kari said entering the building.

Kari looked at the mirror and gave a small smile. _Yeah, that was the first time I felt different feelings about him_.

###########################################################################

TK looked at his reflexion before leaving home. He had changed his clothes too many times and was running late.

 _You look good, and it's not as if this is a date. Not a date. Just two old friends goin' for coffee. Or cocoa._

He sighed. He would be lying if he said he didn't remembered the last time he went there. It had been with her, when they were still together. After the broke up, he couldn't go there anymore, as that place had a lot of memories of them. He smiled recalling the first time they went there.

#######################################################

"Here, your jacket. Thanks again for lending it to me." Kari said as she took the jacket and giving it to TK.

"No worries, you can have my jacket anytime you need."

A rush of wind came and Kari shivered. Before he could even think about it, TK was embracing her. He felt his cheeks getting hot.

"TK?"

"Just a little warmth for the ride up. See ya tomorrow."

He couldn't stare at her face, as his face probably was really red, so he turned around as soon as he let her go.

"See ya" she said, and after that there was the sound of the building's door closing.

He couldn't believe he actually had the courage to do that. They had been friends for such a long time that it may have passed as just another friendly act, but he could tell that inside of him something about Kari was changing.

"Making a pass on my sister are we?"

TK almost jumped. Tai appeared at his side, with a grin on his face.

"I-It's not like that.."

"Hum hum, let's pretend I believe in that." he said patting him in the back "Thank you for bringing her home, but shouldn't you get going? I don't want your mother to get worried."

"Yeah, I must go."

"And TK? Good luck."

TK just stood there watching Tai go home.

###########################################################################

"Sorry for being late."

"No problem, I just got here myself."

TK didn't need to look at this watch to knew both were early, but that was fine with him. They entered and got to a table.

"It's cool that they kept the decoration after all this years."

"Yeah, it seems like time stopped here."

"Good afternoon. Can I get your orders please?" A waitress got to their table and asked smiling at TK.

"Good afternoon. We'll have 2 hot cocoas please." TK said. She got the orders and went to the kitchen.

"So, how the new book coming?"

"Weell, I should have turned in the new chapter last week, but it's only half done.. My editor is kinda mad at me, but my phone is not blasting every 5 minutes, so I guess is going fine" he said grinning.

"Oh, you could have told me! We could have scheduled this for another day." she said worriedly.

"No problem, I need to go out sometimes, or my head will just shut down and I won't be able to write anything.."

 _Besides I would trade anything to be here._ He sighed. She wouldn't like to hear this part, which he understood.

"Here you go." The waitress was back with their order, still smiling at TK. "If you need something else just call me."

"Such a nice waitress" Kari said smirking after the waitress went back to other table.

"I know right? They always had nice people here working though."

"Hanhan.. Specially when they are trying to hit on the customers" she said starting laughing.

"She was not!"

"TK, she couldn't stop looking at you! So much she almost spilled my cocoa."

TK started blushing. Kari was finding this so fun she was almost crying from the laughing.

"Guess this is her number then" he says lifting the napkin that she had brought with the beverage.

"Oh, she's so bold!"

"Yeah.. Anyway, where were we?"

"Talking about how you're late on your book."

"Noo, I came out so I don't think more about that" he sighed "How's the teaching life goin' for you?"

"Great! You know I always loved kids, and being a teacher is so much than I expected, in the good sense."

She went on and on about the good things about teaching, and how she was the homeroom teacher of a great class, and was really proud of those young kids. TK smiled at her enthusiasm.

"And some of the kids are so mature! I mean, they are only eleven and still some of them talk like adults, it's so strange!"

"The new generations seem to be maturing early.. And it's not like we were that childish."

"Yeah, but we had the whole Digital World stuff.. And compared to our brothers, we were very very mature" she said and they both started laughing.

It was true, both their brothers were, most of the time, anything but mature. Usually their friends would laugh and say that the youngests seemed older than the oldests.

"Our brothers will always be a special case"

"Yeah, but don't let them hear you, or they'll give you an earful" she said giving him a small smile.

 _I think your brother would give me more than that…_ Not that he didn't deserved it, but Tai would not be happy even knowing they were there alone, much more talking about him.. He sighed.

"Anyway, TK" she said bringing her mug against her lips "Are you gonna call her?"

He almost choke on his drink already had forgotten about the phone number on the napkin.

"You were skillful at trying to change the subject, but I haven't forgotten." she gave him a smirk.

"You got me there" he said smiling.

"So?"

"No, I'm not in the dating thing right now. Kinda more into the novel writing thing." he told her sincerely.

Hidden by the mug, her lips curled in a smile.


End file.
